There are web services platforms that provide compute resources to a plurality of customers. Multiple customers may access a web services platform via a computing node, and issue instructions to the web services platform. A web services platform may be called a multi-tenant web services platform to denote that multiple customers may access the platform. In turn, the web services platform may respond to these instructions by performing computing operations on one or more of a plurality of computing nodes that make up the web services platform.